When Spring Comes Around
by Animeharumi
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever. It's about NaruSaku, hope you like it. And please, constuctive critism is welcomed. Rated Teen.


When Spring Comes Around  
-A NaruSaku fanfic by Animeharumi

"The three of us are a team, nothing can break us apart." A tear came rushing down my eye as I remembered those words Naruto said. It's been three years since that day; that day when Sasuke left the village. I sat on my bed and averted my eyes toward the picture of us with Kakashi-sensei, while reminiscing of the past. I remembered the good times and the bad; like the time I confessed to Sasuke and how he rejected me. "But that's not what's important right now!" I told myself. "I have to focus on finding him. Maybe I should go see Lady Tsunade to see if she's gotten any information, yet"

However, my body disobeyed my thoughts and lied itself across my bed. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face inside of it. Even though no one was here, I wanted to hide my tears. 'Sakura,' I thought 'when did you become this weak?' I breathed heavily as I tried to stop the droplets from my eyes, but failed to do so.

"Naruto," I said out loud without realizing it "what would you do?" Naruto was always so bright and resilient, even though he's been through much worse than I have. Now that I think of it, he's always been there for me; always saying "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." He may be an idiot sometimes, but… I think I was only able to get this far because of his idiocy. A smile made its way onto my face and the tears stopped. "I'm so pathetic, now's not the time to be crying!" I said.

"Sakura," my mother had called from downstairs "you have a visitor." "I'll be there in a second" I shouted. For some reason I let out a relieved sigh, 'it must be Naruto' I thought. Suddenly, I felt my face getting hot. "Jeez," I said to myself "why am I assuming it's him." But when I got downstairs it wasn't Naruto, but Ino.

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" I asked. "Now's not the time to be talking about that." she snapped. "We have to go now!"

"What are you talking about, Ino?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"Lady Tsunade recently found out that during spring, Naruto becomes more aggressive because of the kyuubi. And it's been getting worse every year. I even heard that he took out a jonin without a scratch; although, it's probably just a rumor."

"What…?" I was confused.

"In other words, he'll go after anything he wants and probably won't stop no matter what anyone says. Lady Tsunade's worried that he might go after the Akatsuki to find Sasuke, so she asked me- well us, to watch over him for a bit."

I stopped in my tracks. 'Naruto, might… leave on his own?' I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I've sort of been able to get over Sasuke, but if Naruto leaves I don't know what I would do. "Sakura?" Ino said, awakening me from my thoughts. "Yeah," I responded "so what are we going to do?" Ino's face turned stern. "Well, I'm going to check the east and south sides of Konaha, you can check in the west and the north. If either of us find him, we have to find out what he's planning." She said. "Alright" I said without thinking, and we both went off to find Naruto.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching and no results, I felt like crying. 'Naruto,' I thought 'please don't leave me.' I had checked all over the western and northern parts of Konaha. I even checked his favorite ramen place. I bumped into Ino once, but she didn't get any luck, either. Suddenly, I realized I never check his house; although, might have been useless to try and look there because he was always outside. I didn't care though, and ran there as fast as I could. When I finally got there, I slammed open the door and yelled out with all my might "Naruto!"

"Hmm? What is it Sakura-chan?" a voice came from his bedroom. I went up the stairs to see Naruto sitting on his bed, eating a bowl of ramen. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. "Naruto" I said and ran to him before my tears of joy fell. I hugged him tightly and said his name over and over. I was overwhelmed with joy. However, I realized what I was doing and let go. "Umm, I just- jeez you idiot don't scare everyone like that!" I said trying to cover up my emotions. 'What am I doing I thought; Sakura you idiot!' I thought.

I stopped my thoughts, noticing that Naruto was just sitting still and stayed silent on his bed. "Naruto," I said "are you ok?" "Sakura-chan," he said quietly "you shouldn't do that, it'll make me want to attack you." "Eh?" I said, confused. But by then he had already grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto his bed.

As he knelt over me, I could feel his breath on my neck. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?" I said flustered "I'll punch you, you know!" But it was no use I couldn't move- no it wasn't that I couldn't, my body just didn't want to move. Naruto stared at me, and I almost become lost in his deep blue eyes. "Naruto…" I said softly as I breathed heavily. Then he leaned over and put his lips near my ear. He blew into it gently and said "Sakura, I want you." I could feel my whole face turning hot. I couldn't say anything; the words just wouldn't come out. All I could do was look at him.

I noticed though that he was embarrassed, too. I thought it was cute.. He kissed my forehead and then my cheek. By then I was already lost in the moment. "M-more…" I stuttered.

I saw his face turn red. He looked at me and said "I'm trying to hold back the best that I can, Sakura. If you say things like that I-" but I cut him off by kissing him.

"More" I said. I couldn't help it; I didn't know what was coming over me. But, then I finally realized and said "Naruto, I love you." After that he didn't waste any time to give me a french kiss. 'My first kiss was with Naruto' I thought happily. I felt his hot tongue against mine. I could barely breathe and my mind was going blank. He noticed and started to pull away from my lips. But, I put my fingertips on his cheeks and guided him back to me, and this time he didn't stop. I never knew a kiss could make me feel this good- or maybe it was just Naruto's kiss. It felt so good that I let out a moan. I was so embarrassed that this time I tried pulling away, but he put his arms around my waist so I couldn't escape. I could feel my stomach tingling- almost shaking from the excitement. Then he took one hand and started to slide my top off my shoulder and pulled it down down. This time I made sure I pulled back. "N-Naruto," I said "this is-" but he silenced me by kissing me again. He continued where he left off and took hold of my bra strap.

He stopped kissing me and said "I finally get to see all of you today, Sakura." My cheeks felt so hot, I thought they were going to melt. "Can I?" he asked, and I nodded my head yes. He slowly started to slide off the first strap and with his other hand he tried lifting up my skirt. He touched my thigh with his hand and I let out a soft moan. "Wow," he said with a smile "you're more sensitive then I thought." I blushed, took my hand and traced his spine down his back. "I'm not holding back anymore" he said.

"Neither am I." I responded. He leaned toward me and was about to remove my bra and skirt completely. "Naruto..." I said. "Sakura-"

_Creeeeeek_. The door opened and there Ino stood, looking completely shocked. "I- I'm sorry for disturbing you guys!" she turned around. "Wait, Ino this isn't what you think!" I said flustered. I looked at Naruto on top of me and my face became hot once again. "B-b-b-baka!" I yelled and punched Naruto in the stomach so hard he went flying.  
"Ino..." I said seriously.

"Y-yes!" she jumped.

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw or I'll take care of you personally."

"O-o-okay, I won't."

I pulled the covers over my head to hide my red face. 'Jeez, baka Naruto' I thought. But I couldn't help but smile, I was happy.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and I went to that ramen shop he likes so much. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan you should try this! It tastes really good." He said "Well, I'm glad you like it since I'm treating you." I said. It was an apology for punching him even though he didn't do anything wrong.  
"You don't have to" he said.

"No if I don't, it'll hurt my pride."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

He leaned towards me and whispered "Then after this, can I have you for desert?" My face turned hot, yet again. In the spur of the moment I punched him into the air again, while yelling "baka" and "pervert!" I let out a sigh and thought to myself 'Oh jeez, looks like I have to watch out for spring from now on.' But at the same time I was looking forward to it.

End


End file.
